


Need To Know

by LLTheWolf221



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Closure in a sense?, F/F, Good ending though dw, Resolution, Slow burn i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTheWolf221/pseuds/LLTheWolf221
Summary: Leona seeks for the one person that has always been on her mind.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 52





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to my take on what happened after the 'Tales of Runeterra: Targon' cinematic, enjoy! :) I was listening to 'Need To Know' by Calum Scott on loop for the entirety of me writing this one shot, hence the title of this fic. I feel like the song fits them in a way, so go listen to it if you want to! Anyway, on to the fic.

The moon. It  _ used to _ fill her with rage and disgust upon seeing it. Due to her status as the Aspect of the Sun coupled with the fact that she was governed by the Elders that the moon was nothing but a bad omen.

_ Used to _ , because after what she had just witnessed not long ago, she now saw the moon in a different light.

Leona looked over her shoulder one last time at her sword and shield that laid at the foot of her bed before turning forward completely, closing her bedroom door behind her as  she exited it. Closing her eyes as she cleared her mind, not allowing herself for a second to think about how bad of an idea it was to leave behind the only things that would keep her safe.

A couple of slow inhales and exhales later, she opened her eyes, a newfound determination guiding her as she embarked on her journey to find Diana.

_ "Have faith." _

* * *

She decided long ago that Brown was her new favourite color. It made her feel warm, showed her what adoration is, what longing is and dare she say, love. 

But all those feelings vanished the moment she was declared a heretic. By the one person she never thought she would hear utter. Left with nothing else, she decided the best thing for her to do was to run. And she's been running ever since, and god damn is she tired. Although she has finally settled down, find her place in the Lunari, her mind has  never stopped running. One second she would be reminiscing about good old times, and another she would be thinking about the rage she feels, the betrayal she felt from that day.

But all these thoughts, they would always have one thing in common.

Leona.

She did nothing to stop those two lovers from ascending. Sure, one of her soldiers shot an arrow that managed to wound the Lunari girl, Lyra was it? But knowing Leona, she would have gone up the cliff herself to stop them if she  _ really wanted _ them stopped. Yet, she didn’t. She just stood there and  _ watched. _

And what was the meaning of their small interaction after? Was it a truce? Even if it was, now what?

Diana groaned in frustration as she rubbed her face with both her palms. 

“Diana?”

She shot up, holding herself in a defensive stance, her weapon at the ready infront of her.

Moonlight illuminated a figure slowly coming into view as the person approached. A silent gasp escaped her mouth, her eyes meeting warm brown ones at such proximity that was once desired but now shunned.

Diana took a few steps backwards, creating distance between her and Leona. She noticed that Leona was about to follow her, so in a loud voice she warned, “Stay where you are.”

And stay she did.

“How did you find me?” Diana questioned, wary.

“I have my ways.” Leona offered as her only explanation.

Diana held herself back from rolling her eyes as she figured that was as much as she was going to get from Leona.

_ ‘Whatever. _ ’ 

Just then, she noticed that Leona didn’t have her usual get-up. No Zenith blade in sight, nor Shield of Daybreak. Not even her golden armor that she wore so proudly. Just a girl in a simple Solari robe.

Now  _ that _ was uncanny.

“Why have you sought for me and what do you want?” Diana snarled.

“I’m sorry.”

Diana almost dropped her blade.

“I’m sorry for shutting you off, the day we were both chosen as the host to such powers.”

The cave echoed with Diana’s laughter, “Seriously? Radiant dawn, you really think I would fall for that?”

She missed the way Leona sported an expression of hurt before she masked it, her face unreadable now.

“You should know by now that ‘Trust’ is the last thing I do after the betrayal I went through, Leona.”

Then, the Chosen of the Sun did something that Diana had not expected. 

She walked towards her, uncaring of the command issued earlier by Diana to stay put, for she had nothing else to lose now.

It all happened fast, too quickly for Diana’s mind to catch up that she didn’t realize Leona had grabbed her hand that was holding her blade, up to her own neck, pushing it deep with the intent to kill.

“Then there’s no more purpose for me.” Leona mumbled softly before furthering her push.

It was when Diana saw red dripping down Leona’s neck did she drop her blade.

“What do you think you are doing!?” Diana yelled, confused with what Leona just tried to do.

And then Leona fell to the ground, on her knees as she cried.

“I’m so sorry,” She cried, “For everything. Not trusting you, hurting you, declaring you a heretic. Destroying what we once had, together.”

She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder.

“Leona.”

At the call of her name, she looked up. Purple eyes were already awaiting the meeting.

“What’s going on?” Diana asked in a soft tone, a tone Leona never thought she would ever be able to hear again.

“I always thought what I did was right, when I declared you a heretic that day. Even though it didn’t sit right with me, I justified my behavior with what the Elders have always taught me to believe.” Leona said, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. “Not anymore, not after what I witnessed on the cliff with those two lovers. They showed me what the Elders tried to hide from the Solari.”

And Diana couldn’t believe her own ears when Leona confessed something she thought she would never be able to hear.

“They showed me what  _ we _ could’ve been, had I listened to you, that day.”

With that, Diana cracked. She couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She crashed her lips against Leona’s, hard. Losing herself in the process as desperation and desire took over. Leona reciprocated just as strongly, her hands snaking themselves around Diana’s waist, pulling her close and tight, afraid to lose her again.

Though, a small part of Diana was still doubtful. Hesitant in accepting the fact that Leona was being honest, thinking that this was all an act to lure her into trusting the Radiant Dawn again.

But when she pulled away, all she saw in those warm brown eyes were sincerity, her doubts dissipating. 

“Will you allow me to love you again?”

Diana nodded briskly, tears of joy flowing down her face as she allowed herself to cry, crushing Leona in an embrace in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, she wrote something else other than Rivelia? WTF?!?! | LOL, nah my main OTP is still Rivelia of course but after watching the cinematic and squealing over Diana and Leona for a good amount of time, my mind won't leave me alone until I write something about them, so there you go! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this piece. Until next time! :D


End file.
